


Quietness

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, SGA, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis has been taken and John and Rodney wait, wait for the moment when it will all be gone.  Wait for the quietness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



> Written for lavvyan's birthday in 2008.

John smiled and turned away, blocking out the sounds behind him; orders that he refused to hear, didn't want to obey.

Everything they'd done; everything they'd fought for and after everything it ended like this. To an Atlantis that had finally been overrun by their enemies. The enemy having won, seeing victory in their grasp was loud behind him.

He pressed himself up against the window, feeling the cold surface against his skin. No matter where he was on Atlantis he never failed to be enthralled by the view spread out before him. The light through the coloured glass. The city gleamed in the light and John drew in a breath at the sheer beauty of it.

"John?" His name spoken so quietly by a person who was rarely quiet in public. Within the privacy of their shared quarters Rodney was often quiet, at peace with both himself and with John.

He reached out his hand and caught Rodney's hand in his grasp. The feel of the other a thrill even now. He glanced over at Rodney. At the man who had first been a 'pain in the ass', then a friend and finally the most important person in his life. John lifted Rodney's hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it. Looking into the other's eyes he saw the resolve there. A resolve that was shared by all of them.

"Soon." John said. "Soon it will be time. They won't succeed, no matter what they think." He watched as Rodney's mouth twisted to one side but he scientist said nothing, just pressed close to him as though seeking comfort.

John turned back to the window, to the view and holding Rodney's hand tight in his own he waited. Waited for the quietness to fall.


End file.
